Diario
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Mientras observaba los rincones de su vacía habitación, Marinette encontró el diario donde guardaba sus aventuras de Ladybug... preguntándose que fue de ese gato que solía acompañarla por los tejados de París. [Desafío personal: Cuadrado con Canciones de Gugudan: Hoy Diario con Adrinette] [Primer One Shot de Cuatro]


**¡Hola!**

 **Otra vez por aquí :)**

 **La verdad, no iba a escribir nada más en este fandom después del fic de Plagg,**

 **pero resulta que escuchando las canciones de mi grupo favoritos de k-pop...**

 **encontré tres canciones que no pude evitar relacionarlas con este par y las escenas vinieron a mi mente mientras leía las letras...**

 **Serán tres One Shot distintos:**

 **Así que aquí les dejo el primero.**

 **Si buscan la canción es "Diary" de Gugudan.**

 **Aclaro que no es Song Fic, solo tomé la idea general de la canción.**

 **Así como también que los personajes no me pertenecen ;)**

* * *

 **Diario**

Palabras: 1687

.

Giró sobre sus pies en su habitación, recorriendo cada centímetro con sus ojos celestes, aquel lugar se veía vacío ahora que cada una de sus pertenencias se encontraban dentro de las cajas que estaban apilada en un rincón.

Se sentía melancólica por abandonar su casa después de tantos años, pero había tomado una decisión y era la más factible para su sueño de ser diseñadora profesional.

Cada caja tenía anotado que contenía, pero había una que no tenía ningún cartel y estaba abierta, en ella había cosas que su madre no había podido catalogar y le había pedido a ella que decidiera que hacer con cada cosa.

Lo primero que encontró en ella, fue la caja de seguridad que había creado cuando empezó a ser Ladybug, hace cinco años atrás, esa que almacenaba el diario donde dejó registro de cada una de las aventuras que vivió junto con Chat Noir.

El nombre del superhéroe volvió a su memoria con algo de pena.

Buscó en el escote de su camisa rosada, el collar de Kwagatama y tomó de él, la llave para abrir el cofre.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con dos fotografías. En una, se veía al súper héroe de felina apariencia sorprendido y en la otra, se veían ellos dos, con una enorme sonrisa y el sol de París de fondo...

—Chat... —susurró, recordando el origen de esa foto.

...

— _Supongo que ésta es nuestra despedida —había dicho el de traje oscuro, observando el ocaso frente a ellos, ella solo hizo una mueca. Hawk Moth había sido derrotado, los Miraculous perdidos ya se encontraban dentro de la caja de Miraculous y debían entregar los suyos._

— _Extrañaré estas vistas —se lamentó la de traje moteado._

— _Yo también —respondió Chat, sin mirarla._

 _Ladybug apretó sus labios mirando a quien fue su compañero por tanto tiempo y lanzó su yoyo al aire, el resultado del amuleto encantado fue una cámara instantánea. Hasta en el último minuto era algo idóneo._

— _¡Chat, piensa rápido! —le dijo, disparando la primera foto._

— _¿qué haces? —exclamó acercándosele._

— _¿Qué te parece una foto para el recuerdo? —le propuso—. Mañana volveremos a ser simple ciudadanos de Paris y la vida continua para nosotros. Quiero tener una prueba de que esto realmente pasó, que no fue solo una alucinación de mi memoria._

 _Tras pensarlo un poco, el chico afirmó posando con ella en las alturas de la torre Eiffel con el atardecer de fondo._

— _¡Que sean dos, yo también quiero tener un recuerdo! —dijo Chat Noir, poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas._

...

Marinette salió de sus recuerdos, afligida, siguió pasando las hojas del diario, recordando cada una de sus aventuras... No sabía que extrañaba tanto a Tikki, ser Ladybug y a su compañero, hasta que las hojas fueron pasando, reencontrándola con su yo de trece que al abrir un pequeño estuche se trasformó en la heroína de Paris y del mundo. Aquello hizo que toda la pesadumbre volviera a ella. Sentía tanta pena que cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba llorando.

 _¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Qué sería de la vida de aquel chico que arriesgó su vida tantas veces por ella?_

Siempre se quedó con la duda, con el remordimiento de no haberle dado ni una pista de quien era, después de todo, el superhéroe no había sido indiferente de su yo civil, de Marinette, también.

Casi se podía decir que al final de los días, era más cariñoso y atento con la civil que con la heroína, pero ambos habían decidido no hacerlo. Ambos al momento de terminar su misión estaban en pareja y afirmaban ser felices con ellos...

Marinette no tenía queja, aún lo era. Pronto se iría a Milán con él, pero...

Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos, que no sintió la presencia de su pareja hasta que habló.

—Mari… ¿realmente llevas esta receta a Milán? ¡No sé cómo sobreviviré sin probar el quiche de tu madre…! ¿Mari?

La chica de cabellos azulados, se secó las mejillas con el revés de su mano, con rapidez. Lo que menos quería era que la vea llorar por otra persona.

—¿Sí? —aunque sonreía, sabía que no lo iba a engañar, él se acercó a ella con la misma curiosidad que siempre ha tenido, para ver de qué se trataba la fotografía que ésta trataba de ocultarle.

—¡Déjame ver! —le dijo, tratando de tomar la fotografía, pero Marinette era mucho más rápida que él.

—¡Adrien, no es nada! —respondió, evitando que su pareja observara la foto.

—¡Pero te hacia llorar! —exclamó, cruzando los brazos—. No me gusta que nada haga llorar a mi princesa.

Y cuando Marinette escuchó ese sobrenombre, volvió a llorar.

—¿Qué dije? —Adrien no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, buscó por todos lados algo que le sirviera, pero solo atinó a abrazarla.

—Hace años que nadie me llama así —dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Adrien se dio un golpe mental por haber usado ese sobre nombre en ella. Lo había dejado de usar en cuanto entregó el anillo de Plagg hace poco más de dos años.

—¿Y quién te llamaba así? —preguntó, fingiendo estar celoso. Marinette no respondió, se separó de él un poco, sin salir de sus brazos. No le gustaba hablar de ese tema con él. Ladybug y Chat Noir habían derrotado a su padre, después de todo, aunque él no lo sabía.

Había sido un secreto que Chat y ella se iban a llevar a la tumba. Así se lo habían prometido a Gabriel Agreste a cambio de devolver ambos Miraculous.

Hawk Moth se había ido para siempre, Nooroo y Duusu regresaron a su caja de Miraculous y cuando el Miraculous del pavo real se purificó en la caja, Emilie Agreste volvió a la vida.

Todo había salido bien para Adrien, tener a su madre de regreso había sido muy significante para él, para ellos.

Y es para alejarse del ala protectora de Gabriel Agreste, que ella había decidido irse a estudiar a Milán, quería tomar el riesgo por sí misma y, claro, Adrien no soportó la idea de alejarse de ella y se había sumado al viaje.

Marinette volvió a abrazarlo sin decir ni una sola palabra. Adrien estaba por reclamarle, cuando los brazos de su novia lo rodearon con fuerza, dejándole a la vista, la otra fotografía que estaba sobre el diario de Marinette. Sintió que se paralizaba en ese mismo instante— ¿Prrincesa? —usó el mismo tono que usaba cuando era Chat Noir, para ver si había reacción en la chica, pero nada, solo parecía balbucear algo contra su pecho— ¿Por qué tienes esa foto de Chat Noir en tu diario? —sintió como el pequeño cuerpo de Marinette también se tensaba por un momento, para luego, separarse rápidamente de él y esconder ambas fotos detrás de ella.

—Eso es porque… Bueno —movió los ojos tratando de buscar algo que le sirviera de inspiración, pero las paredes vacías no le dieron nada creativo que inventar, más que la verdad— Es mía —dijo, volviendo hacia la caja donde estaba abierto su diario—. Fue la última vez que lo vi —al ver que Adrien no decía nada, ésta levantó la mirada hacia su novio. Se sorprendió al verlo inmóvil en su lugar, como si estuviera vagando en sus recuerdos— ¿Adrien?

—¡Pero esa foto la tomó Ladybug! —exclamó el rubio, saliendo de su trance.

—Sí —afirmó mirando la foto, pero enseguida, confundida, volvió a mirarlo— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Y cuando las miradas de ambos se conectaron una vez más, algo hizo clic en ambas cabezas.

Marinette volvió a abrazar al joven junto a ella.

—¿Le robaste la foto a Ladybug, Marinette? —ante la pregunta del rubio, Marinette dio un paso atrás, soltándose del abrazo— ¿Qué?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —apoyó su dedo índice en la frente, esperando calmarse—. No la robé, te estoy diciendo que es mía. Yo se la tomé a Chat Noir.

—Oh… —Adrien pareció meditarlo un poco y luego mirar a su novia, como si recién la estuviera conociendo— Eso significa que…

—Sí, solía ser Ladybug —dijo moviendo sus hombros. Adrien se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha—. No tengo a Tikki conmigo para confirmártelo, pero así es, yo… —tomó el diario y dejó ambas fotografías ahí—, me puse a leer el diario de mis aventuras cuando era adolescente y no pude evitar sentirme bastante melancólica. Como un rompecabezas, los recuerdos volvieron a mí y de pronto, me encontraba en la cima de la torre Eiffel tomando esta fotografía con mi amuleto encantado.

—No puedo creerlo —comentó Adrien, casi con un tartamudeo en su voz.

—¿Qué no puedes creer, gatito? —preguntó, alzando una de sus cejas, aquella revelación, había sido muy clara para ella. Solo ellos dos sabían de la existencia de esa foto, o que ella la había tomado. Observando bien al joven, ¿cómo había sido tan ciega? Quizás hasta entendía porque Chat era tan atento con ella, ahora— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Adrien!

—¿Qué? —dijo asustado.

—¡Tu padre!

—Ah —rascó su mejilla derecha—, supongo que debo agradecerte por no ventilar nada de eso. Y que quedara entre ellos dos, sin afectarnos a nosotros.

—Debió ser tan duro para ti…

—Pero siempre tuve la mejor compañía —respondió con una sonrisa sincera, guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y empezaron a reír de lo inefable de todo aquello. ¿Cuántas veces habían pensado que sería del otro? Y siempre se habían tenido tan cerca…

—Supongo que este diario viaja con nosotros, ¿no, my lady? —Adrien, lo tomó para cerrarlo, dejando las fotos dentro de éste.

—Por supuesto —afirmó con una sonrisa—, este diario puede servirme de inspiración, ya que guarda la parte más mágica de mi vida…

—De nuestra vida… —le corrigió el joven de ojos verdes.

Marinette lo observó fijamente, no debía sorprenderse, pero la sonrisa en los labios de su novio la hacían sentir en paz. Tomó el diario, lo abrazó y afirmó con la cabeza.

Aquel diario, sin dudas, guardaba una parte muy importante de su vida. Pero ahora, estaba por iniciar una nueva etapa junto al mismo chico de siempre.

Y se sentía muy feliz por ello.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic fuera~**

 **.**

 **13 de Diciembre 2018**


End file.
